


Spencer

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Here There Be Dragons [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU: fantasy, First Time, M/M, magic is known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a madman in his house from there is just got crazy. Really crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie_Remington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/gifts).



> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington
> 
> For Charlie_Remington who makes my stories the best they can be! Here you go sweets!

Aaron had gotten used to the sounds of someone else in the house again over the months that Reed had been living with him. He moved to the small desk in the corner of the living room, setting down the few case files he'd brought with him. The sounds of claws on the hardwood floors. The flap of wings. Now even the words that didn't seem to be able to not come out of Reed's mouth. All of those were natural sounds. The cocking of a gun was not. He turned and found himself staring in the masked face of the Boston Reaper, George Foyet. Both of his guns were in his bag, which was by the door. Magic was quick, but few spells could stop him from firing that gun, and all of them would be visible, and the killer would fire.

Reed was his best bet. Aaron reached out in the bond and found nothing. Even when Reed was hiding from him and not wanting to speak to him, there was something. A spark, feelings of warmth. Even when an UnSub turning over a bookshelf onto him and knocking him out, Aaron had been able to feel him. He shuddered at what that meant.

"If you are looking for your pet. It attacked me good," Foyet said as he pulled off the mask, showing the scratches down one side of his face, all of them were bleeding and fresh. Reed had got him good. "It's in the library. Dead. You should have taken the deal."

Aaron felt his knees buckle, but he stayed up, bracing a hand on the desk to help with that. He hadn't felt Reed die. Aaron hadn't felt the bond leave him. He hadn't felt Reed in pain at all. Hotch had dropped him off hours before. He'd gone out with the team to a bar to spend a little time unwinding. He'd been having fun while Foyet had been killing Reed. He felt sick to his stomach.

Foyet didn't move except to raise the gun up to fire at Aaron's head. There was only one way to get to Reed, and that was through Foyet, who was standing at the mouth of the hallway. It made sense that Reed was in the library, it's where the dragon spent all of his time when home and not with Aaron. Unless Foyet was lying. When Aaron didn't move, Foyet relaxed a little.

"I never thought of you as having a pet, Agent Hotchner. Surprised me when I saw it with you in Boston. Surprised you brought it to Boston at all, given what I like to do to pets." Foyet raised his gun again, aiming at Aaron's head. The Immortal just stared him down. He was going to make Foyet look him in the eye as he fired that first shot.

It was a full minute later when a shot rang out. Aaron braced himself but felt no pain. He opened his eyes, not even aware that he had closed them. Foyet was lying on the floor at the base of the stairs that led down the hall. His head was turned, and Aaron could see the hole in his skull. Someone had shot him. He moved forward on shaky legs until he could kick the gun out from the hands of the dead man.

Turning to look, he saw Reed sitting on the floor, in his human form, with one of Aaron's guns in his hand, raised still like he was waiting to fire again. When he noticed Aaron, he slumped into the wall, and the Immortal could hear the click of the safety on the gun. The hand lowered, and the gun slipped free.

Aaron took off at a run, closing the distance in seconds. A hand under Reed's chin lifted eyes to eyes. "Where are you hurt?" Reed's eyes just shifted to look at where the dead body was. He didn't need the dragon freaking out on him. Even in human form, Reed could be deadly. "Reed!" The dragon looked up at him in shock, at least now he had his focus. "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm all right, Aaron. I just need to..." Reed pulled a hand away from his side, it was covered in red blood. "He knew nothing of my physiology. Foyet slashed at my side instead of stabbing, thinking it would be enough to do the trick. He watched me bleed for a little, telling me what he was going to do to you once he'd told you I was dead. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You just saved my life." Aaron shifted his hand to cup one side of Reed's face and then used his other hand to cup the other side. The second he had both hands on the dragon's face, the bond flared back to life, and it was painful like it hadn't been the first time. Aaron hadn't realized how much he had come to like the bond until it hadn't been there anymore. How much he cared for Reed. Having his hands on Reed's face was throwing his thoughts into weird turns. He knew now what Reed was sorry about though.

"I was hiding it. Foyet thought I was dead and you...he would have known if you could feel me. I've read his case files. I knew who he was but he...blitzed me." Reed shifted to where he wasn't leaning against the wall as much, using Aaron's hands as a way to hold himself up. The puddle of blood wasn't as large as he thought it would be. He pulled his left hand away to lift the shirt that Reed was wearing. It was one of his, an older shirt that he barely wore anymore. It was the same with the sweats. He was swimming in the clothes. Pulling his thoughts away from the clothes and the body underneath, he looked at the wound. It had stopped bleeding. It had to have been a horrible injury because it looked like it had been bleeding a while, meaning it had been healing for a while as well.

"Where did he hit you?" Aaron didn't want to just start feeling around on his head. He didn't want to hurt him, he'd already been hurt enough.

"He used the butt of his gun. I was in dragon form, it'll be sore for a few hours, but I'll be okay. Maria had left, and I always stay in dragon form for a while. I didn't know how long you were going to be gone and it just seemed safer to remain in dragon form." Reed cocked his head to the side like he did when he was listening to things. Was his hearing the same in both forms? "Your neighbors have called the cops. I can hear them talking. I...cannot. Please, Aaron. I need to leave."

"Can you shift?" Aaron waited for a Reed to nod before he continued. "Shift and just stay here for now. I'll take care of everything." He tilted Reed's head with the hand still on his cheek. "I'll always take care of you."

Aaron picked up the gun, wiping away Reed's prints. He used his magic to silence it and fired the gun into a pocket void. It had been years since he'd had to do anything like it. That placed the gunpowder on his hand, just to be safe. Leaving Reed in the hall, he loaded another bullet into the clip. He set it down on the ground right where Reed had. Next was getting a hold of the team. It was after two am. Dave was going to be mad at being called until the subject matter came up.

"Please tell me you can't unlock your door. Don't tell me there is a case." Dave sounded dead tired. The whole team was tired. Reed seemed the shudder, and then Aaron was looking at the small dragon.

"Not really. I have cops on the way to my house. Foyet broke in and tried to kill me. Reed startled him, and I was able to shoot him. I need the team here."

"How's Reed?" There was worry in his voice. Aaron was thankful for that. The whole team had proven time and again that they cared for the dragon. He hoped that none of them would hold it against the dragon when he finally told them what he was.

"He's healing. Foyet blitzed him and then slashed his side. I've got to go." Aaron hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket before he scooped him up. Reed shifted to where his injured side was pressed against Aaron's chest, protecting it. Blood smeared on his shirt, but he didn't care.

The cops arrived as Aaron was opening the front door. The first cop out of his car was a local. The second cop came out of an unmarked car, and Aaron was shocked.

"Detective LaMontagne. What a surprise to see you."

"Recognized your address on the radio. Shots fired. I knew you had just got back into town tonight. JJ would never forgive me if I didn't check on you. Everyone is on their way." The officer stayed back and let Will approach. "Hotch, you're bleeding."

"No. Reed is." Aaron stepped back and let Will enter the house first. He could tell when Will saw the body and then when he recognized him. The detective turned to look at him.

"Shit. Is that...He came after you?"

"I don't know what he was thinking." Aaron let a smirk grace his face.

"Go have a seat and just take care of Reed. This is pretty open and shut, and I figure the FBI will want to take over. I'll have my guys just set up a perimeter. Where's the gun?"

"Hallway by a puddle of Reed's blood. Will, I can't..."

"Dragon blood won't be touched. I'll take a picture myself and then clean it up. Don't worry. I met a baby dragon at home, little friend of a friend you know, last time I was home for a visit." Will clasp him on the shoulder and directed him over to the couch where he sat down. Reed pulled away from the warmth of his chest. Aaron lifted his wing and checked the area. He could see where the scales were damaged, but it seemed the wound itself was healed.

"Hotch?" JJ called out as she entered the house. Aaron looked up surprised to see Henry in her arms.

"I'm all right, JJ. Reed is fine."

JJ set Henry down on the couch beside Aaron. The second that he was out of his mother's arms, he was on his knees, reaching out to Reed.

"Henry! NO!" JJ called out, reaching for him but Reed didn't react at all like he normally did when strange people tried to touch him. Instead, the dragon stretched his neck, and Henry touched a finger to his nose. Henry giggled and plopped onto his butt on the couch. Reed crawled over Aaron to curl up in his lap.

"Pretty, dragon," Henry said as he petted down Reed's back. Then his hand hovered over where Reed had been hit over the head. The bump was still visible. The room started to crackle with energy. Henry leaned down and kissed Reed's face. Aaron gasped and looked at JJ in shock. He sought out Will, who had come down the hallway. "Friend."

"Friend," Reed whispered and closed his eyes, tucking in like he was going to sleep.

"Hotch, what just happened?" JJ was looking at her son in shock.

"Your son just healed Reed. You said he was magical, but that is not something that even I can do." Aaron just looked at the little boy who was petting his dragon. He tried his hardest to try and remember anything about magic users healing creatures, and there was only a single instance of strange magic, and that was in the creation of an Immortal. There was only one way to test an Immortal without trying to kill them. "Henry."

The toddler looked up at him. Aaron reached out with his hand, touching a spot on Henry's forehead. He let his magic mingle with that of Henry and the second the magics touched, Henry's eyes flared green.

"Immortal. Henry's immortality kicked in, and the rush of magic is what healed Reed."

"What does this mean? Hotch?"

"Nothing at the moment. He'll age until a certain point like usual. I have no clue what his gift will be. Mine is magic. I knew a guy who could control fire. A woman who controlled water. Time will tell, and I'll help him. I've never been around someone whose immortality kicked in. God, what else do we need this night?"

Henry continued to pet at the dragon, oblivious to what was going on around him. The rest of the team arrived as did the FBI CSU unit and Section Chief Strauss. As soon as she arrived, she took a look at the pictures of the blood from Reed and sent Aaron to settle the dragon into a comfortable room. The Immortal gave his statement, and it was declared a clean shot on the spot. It was near five a.m. at the time that Aaron was left alone and he at least wanted to get a few hours of sleep. After ushering Morgan out of the house, Aaron locked the door and set his alarm. Reed had been home, so it hadn't been set. Now would be a good time to talk to him about maybe having it set even when he was home since he could shift into human form to go in and out.

Entering his bedroom, Aaron wasn't sure what he was going to find. Reed was asleep in human form on the bed. He'd changed into new clothes, more of Aaron's. He was covered partially by a sheet, but a leg was thrown out. He hadn't even been sure that Reed would still be there. He had been seen in his human form without him actually wanting to reveal himself. The clothes were so big on him he looked so young. He was on his stomach. Aaron sat down on the edge of the bed that Reed wasn't lying on. He wondered if this was what Reed did while he was away on cases that Reed either should or didn't want to go on.

Aaron didn't know what to do when the dragon shifted over and cuddled into his side, draping an arm over his legs and tucking his face into his hip. There was something so intimate about the gesture. Reed rubbed his face against his hip for a few seconds before he settled with a smile on his face. He let his thoughts go places he'd never let them before. High Dragons were creatures that were whispered about. When it was an unknown on whether Reed was one, Aaron never let himself think on him like that.

Reed was a High Dragon. He wasn't a typical dragon. The bonds that regular dragons formed were not the bonds that High Dragons formed. Normal dragons created bonds with humans as a means of protection when young. Even after figuring out that Reed was older than what he thought, he'd never truly thought about what the bond said.

Reaching into the bond, Aaron found what he was looking for. Reed was an open book at the moment, and there was no way for him to hide. He found a secret that Aaron wasn't going to let him keep anymore. He would have never found it if he hadn't known what to look for. Soulbond. It was why there were few High Dragons anymore. Once bonded, if one died the other did as well. Most High Dragons had bonded with humans. Immortals were rare, and of what Aaron knew, no High Dragon had ever bonded with one. The human lifespan was short, and even with the bond, it could only be extended so long. Humans were frail and died after several hundred years. Their bond was still weak, but it was stronger than Aaron thought it would be given the actual age of it. It needed to not be hidden, and it needed Aaron to know that it was there.

The bond itself wasn't sexual in nature, yet. It could turn that way quickly. Aaron had met soul bounded over the years. He'd seen many who were just best friends to each other in the world while many were in a committed sexual relationship. He wasn't going to discount that the bond could turn that way with little provocation. Reed's mind fascinated him as well as how much he cared about the humans around him. His human form was beautiful, and he wanted to touch it. He turned his head to stare down at him, brushing a lock of hair from his face.

Aaron reached into the part of the bond that Reed was hiding. Feeling the flare of the bond, Reed jerked awake. He pushed away from the Immortal and nearly fell off the bed. He caught himself at the last second. The bond hummed in happiness and Aaron couldn't feel better about it. Reed was just staring at him.

"What did you do?" Reed asked, his eyes were wide and scared. Aaron did like that look on his face. Reed, in dragon form, had never looked so scared, even when they had first met. He needed Reed to understand he wasn't mad.

"What did you do?" Aaron waited several minutes for the dragon to answer on his own before he started to speak again. "How long were you going to hide this from me? It's been six months, Reed."

Reed didn't answer, he just looked up at Aaron with his eyes still wide in shock, and then he was gone. Aaron was left staring at the dragon. Reed dove for the edge of the bed, trying to get away to hide. But the Immortal was too quick for him. He'd gotten too used to catching him when Reed was playing around. Before Reed could even get fully off the bed, Aaron had his hands around the dragon's middle. He struggled in the hold for a few seconds before settling down. Aaron wanted to be mad, but he could feel how scared the dragon was. It was wafting off him in waves.

"I still don't have great control over not shifting into dragon form when I am upset," Reed said as he struggled in Aaron’s grip again for a few seconds before settling. The fear was dying down, but it was still there. He set Reed down after crossing his legs on the bed to make a small nest. The dragon settled in, his head on Aaron's knee. "I spent five years stuck in my dragon form, and I turn back into it when I get scared or upset. I spend as much time as I can in human form when you aren't home. Eve when you just run to pick up dinner and such. During cases, I can't change at all. I stay in dragon form even if I itch because of it."

"You don't have to. When we are in the hotel room, you can change." Aaron let the words sink in as he petted down his back. Reed closed his eyes and started to almost purr. "I'm not angry, Reed. I am just trying to understand you. I've seen you in human form a few times. I've known for over three months that you are a High Dragon and suspected since I met you. I just hadn't thought of the bond and what it meant if you were a High Dragon. You were a captive for five years. You didn't do a thing at the beginning that would have been an issue. You've come out of your shell so much, I don't want to go back."

"I had to protect myself, from everything. When I figured out you were a Judge, that changed a lot, but you are so close to your team and them, I couldn't just trust like that." Reed shifted onto his side to where he could look at Aaron's face. The Immortal shifted his hand from back to stomach with little thinking. Reed's eyes closed as fingers traced along the soft scales of his underbelly.

"I'll never be mad at you for protecting yourself." Fingers moved from belly up to neck and back down. As they progressed, Reed calmed down even more. The fear was almost all gone. Reed's eyes were searching for something on his face, and he must have found it because a few seconds later his whole form seemed to shudder and then he was human looking again. His body was stretched down the bed but his head, it was still in Aaron's lap.

Reed sat up, sticking out his hand for Aaron to shake. "Spencer Reid. R-E-I-D, not R-E-E-D like I told you. I wouldn't mind if you called me Spencer." After a quick shake, he pulled his hand back and covered a yawn. It was near dawn.

"Let's get some sleep, Spencer. Did you want to take a shower real quick?"

Spencer shook his head. "No. I silenced the bathroom after you left me alone so I could shower. Got rid of the blood."

"You showered with the place full of techs and the team?"

Spencer shrugged and wouldn't meet his eyes. "I know that I've done a lot of things without asking, but I figured it would be better to ask forgiveness than permission to borrow clothes."

"You and I can go shopping for clothes for you soon. Until then, I don't care that you borrow my clothes." Hotch looked at the clothes he was wearing. Magic could change the clothes, but they wouldn't last long. Magic would break down the bonds, and the clothes would just fall off him. When his eyes hit the sweats, he thought about the fact that his boxers wouldn't fit the slim human form. That thought was a little more startling than it had any right to be and Aaron felt a little bad about it, even though he couldn't stop thinking about what was under the clothes.

"Henry healed my head, but my side is still tender. I heal better in my dragon form. Can I stay in here?" Reed patted the spot on the pillow that he typically laid on.

"My pillow is your pillow, I'll shower and get ready for bed. I've taken care of the house. You go ahead and go to sleep. You've had a really rough day." Aaron reached out and cupped the side of Spencer's face like he had when trying to get his attention hours ago. After a few seconds, Spencer pulled back and shifted forms. "How about when you are in dragon form I continue to call you Reed, while in human form, Spencer. How does that sound?"

Reed didn't answer verbally, he just stretched up and licked the side of Aaron's face. He'd done it before when he was jubilant and in a playful mood. Aaron laughed and rubbed at his face while Reed settled on the pillow. After getting up he turned off the light, grabbing sleep clothes by memory. Seeing how quickly the dragon had settled on the pillow, he was sure that he would be dead asleep by the time he was done with the shower.

Half an hour later, Aaron entered the bedroom from the bathroom and found Reed dead asleep as he thought. The Immortal crawled into bed and fell asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow. One hand rested on the pillow with tail curled around it.

* * *

Something pulled Aaron out of sleep. The sun was shining, and he knew that he had slept later than he normally did, even after long cases and getting home late. Something was tickling his face. He brushed at it and found it was hair. He opened his eyes and found he was staring at the back of a head. He was wrapped all around the person. His arm was being used as a pillow while his other was wrapped around the chest. Whoever it was, it was a he. Spencer. There was no way that Aaron was getting away from Spencer without waking the dragon. It was a nice feeling. It had been years since he's slept in the same bed as anyone. Haley had left him a few years after he'd started at the BAU. Spencer shifted in his arms, but it wasn't away from him. He was moving, pulling Aaron with him, curling the older man around him even more. He went willingly.

What he hadn't let himself think about the night before blossomed in his mind. Spencer's body was beautiful, and it felt wonderful in his arms, but it was the mind and the attitude that actually pulled Aaron to him. There was no small amount of want and passion, and not all of it came from the bond. It seemed that over the night, the bond had grown larger with its new freedom. Aaron could feel how happy Spencer was in his arms and he wanted to keep that feeling in the dragon as much as possible.

 

"This was not what I was expecting when I opened the door," Dave said from the doorway. Aaron rolled over without thinking. Dave was leaning in the door, a weird look on his face. "Who is he?"

"Dave? What the hell are you doing here?" Aaron sat up, pulling the covers up to make sure that he was covered, and so was Spencer. Both were dressed, but it was the thought of Dave seeing Spencer. He spared a glance to Spencer who he could tell was awake. The dragon wasn't moving at all. He settled a hand on his back to calm him down. Spencer shuddered at the touch but didn't move otherwise.

 

“We came over to help clean up the house after CSU and Foyet. I came up because we were worried because Reed isn’t in the house anywhere and you weren’t awake yet. I was not expecting to find you in bed with anyone.” Dave's eyes were locked on the still form that was lying on the bed.

 

"We'll be down in a few." Aaron dismissed Dave with a wave of his hand. The older man stepped back out of the room shutting the door. There was a smile on his face, but he wasn't sure what the smile meant.

 

"Oh, God. What am I going to do? I can't go down there." Spencer seemed to shudder, but he stayed in human form.

“We are going to go down there and face the team. I’ll tell them that Reed went hunting. I’ll get them out of the house as quickly as possible.” Aaron added strength to his voice even though he was a little worried. If he could keep Spencer calm, they could pull it off. It would be a great to show him what he could do it. He could stay in human form when he wanted.

 

“He thinks we…” Spencer stopped speaking, turning his eyes away from Aaron. “You were... I didn’t even realize I had shifted in my sleep. I’m sorry, Aaron.”

"I liked waking up like that," Aaron admitted. He knew enough of Spencer's attitude, there was no way that he wasn't the same in Dragon as in human form, that he wouldn't hate being with him. There was no way that human Spencer was any messier than dragon Reed. Sharing a house with a human looking Spencer might even be better. The dragon just stared at him. He cupped Spencer's face between his hands, slowly moving forward, giving him every single chance to get away or shove him away, anything. The only thing he did was close his eyes.

Aaron pressed his lips to Spencer's, and he felt the spike in the dragon's heart rate, where his fingers were touching the side of Spencer's neck. After a few seconds, Aaron took a chance and let his lips part, tracing his tongue on Spencer's lips. Spencer didn't react other than to sigh. Hotch pulled back, watching Spencer's face. He'd been right. It had turned into a very intimate soulbond. Both of them were feeling the same way.

“If we stay up here much longer, Dave will come up again, thinking we decided not to leave the bed. I’ll try and find you some clothes that look less like you borrowed mine for appearance sake.”

“I have the outfit I was in when I was…” Spencer’s eyes moved to the closet.

“No.” Aaron stopped him before he could utter those words. The clothes that Spencer had worn when he had been taken. He knew that the clothes were fine but the idea behind the clothes.

“The jeans are fine. The shirt wouldn’t do well. It was ripped a little.” Spencer shrugged like it was no big deal. There was something though that emanated off the dragon that told him there was more to his capture than the men wanting a dragon to tell.

“There’s a shirt in my dresser. A friend left it here last time he stayed. I think that it will look better on you than one of my shirts.” Aaron got up from the bed and moved over to the dresser. Finding the shirt, he tossed it at Spencer. “I’ll change in here. You can change in the bathroom. Dave doesn’t have much for boundaries. We’ll talk more about things after the team leaves.”

“Sure.”

 

"I'll head down and get coffee started. You lead, Spencer. I'll play along with whatever you feel comfortable doing." Aaron moved back to the bed giving Spencer another chaste kiss on the lips. Spencer waited until he stepped back before he walked to the closet and began digging around. After a moment, he pulled out a pair of jeans. The Immortal hadn’t even noticed that the jeans had been in the closet. He wondered what else Spencer had hidden around the house. He moved to the bathroom shutting the door.

It only took Aaron a few minutes to get dressed in a pair of slacks and a pullover. He opened the bedroom door to find Dave waiting on him. He knew that Dave hadn’t been able to hear a thing, he always had his room warded for sound.

“Was last night really the best time to go out…” Dave's eyes flicked to the door.

 

“He heard about the shooting and was worried about me. He showed up just as I was getting to lying down. I wasn’t going to turn him away. It was nice to have a body in my bed last night.” Aaron wasn't going to lie about that. Even if he had been confused about how the body got there, waking with Spencer in his arms had felt really great.

“So this is a relationship?” Dave asked.

"The start of one." Aaron hoped that was true. He was fairly certain, but it was on a long list of things that needed to be talked about with Spencer when they were alone.

“Where is Reed? I was surprised that he didn’t come running when I made the coffee.” Dave started down the hall. Aaron followed him, surprised to see the team was already there and everything was cleaned up. They had been there a while.

“He probably went out hunting. Foyet did a number on him. He was probably starved this morning. He didn't even wake me to tell me he was going.”

 

"I found the blood in the library. The team didn't want to leave until they saw that both of you were fine." Dave gave him a look that they shared when they thought 'the kids' were being overprotective. Aaron smiled and shook his head. He figured it was Garcia behind the not wanting to leave.

"Reed won't be back for hours." Aaron wasn't lying. If he had his way, Reed wouldn't make an appearance for a few hours, hopefully, all day.

“They also want to meet your mystery man.”

"I was afraid of that." Aaron braced himself for the reaction of the team. He wasn't sure what Dave had told them. He'd never brought up his sexuality with the team. Everyone but Prentiss had seen him with Haley, and he felt that was all right. He wasn't ashamed, it was just at his advanced age, the gender of his partner didn't really factor. He'd long ago stopped looking at looks and gender as a factor. That Spencer was beautiful didn't hurt, but it was his mind and his personality that drew Aaron in.

“Should I make another pot?” Morgan asked as he handed Aaron a cup of coffee.

"Spencer likes coffee. If there isn't a half a pot there, I would make more." Aaron's team had been in his house enough that all of them were comfortable getting what they wanted. There was evidence that they had fed themselves if the clean dishes were any clue. They really had been there a while.

"Thankfully, Dave cooked for a platoon, so there will be enough for Spencer," JJ said as she sat down at the bar. Prentiss was seated at the table. There wasn't evidence of actual food anywhere. "It's in the oven, staying warm. We were a little shocked that we didn't wake you."

“Must have been sleeping pretty well,” Dave hinted.

The soft padding of bare feet had Aaron turning to look at Spencer. He was wearing the shirt which at least looked size wise like it could be his. The jeans were the dragon's, but Aaron couldn't take his eyes off of him. He smiled at him as he moved closer to him. The Immortal pulled him in, kissing the top of his head. It settled Spencer down. He took the cup from Aaron and took a sip, frowning as he did. He wasn't sure what Spencer thought was in the cup. Aaron liked plain, black coffee. Not the sweet concoction that he did.

 

"Eww." Spencer untucked himself from Aaron and moved into the kitchen, pouring a cup of the fresh coffee. He poured in a fair bit of sugar but no creamer, different than when he drank coffee as Reed. The Immortal watched him as he took the first drink, his eyes closing in happiness. The rest of the team was looking at him as well. Spencer looked fifteen years younger than him, now that he was actually looking. This was going to go over real well. They were going to assume he was a human and the age difference there was huge. The look that Morgan was giving him told him that he was uncomfortable.

“Going to introduce us?” Prentiss asked.

Spencer turned from the coffee pot to look at the people around him. It was like he noticed them for the first time. His eyes widened when he saw he was surrounded and Aaron was worried for a few seconds as he shuddered. He seemed to settle, and then Garcia stepped closer.

"You okay, honey?" Garcia asked. Her hand was reaching out for his shoulder. Spencer let go of the mug, and Aaron braced for the shattering of the mug. When no sound happened, the Immortal took his eyes off Spencer's face and looked down. The mug was floating just inches above the floor, the liquid still inside and only rocking back and forth a little.

"I don't like being touched. Please refrain from doing it." Spencer's tone was soft but firm. He looked at each member of the team. "You must be Aaron's team. My name is Spencer."

"Hi. My name is Penelope Garcia."

"Spencer," Aaron called out. When the dragon turned to him, he started introducing the rest of the team, pointing at him as they did. None of them held out their hand to shake. Once Spencer had waved at everyone, he returned to Aaron, taking a seat on the stool in front and leaning back into the Immortal. It was easy to just wrap an arm around his chest to hold him tight against him. The way that Spencer's body relaxed told him he'd made a right choice in what to do.

"How did you meet?" Dave asked.

"When I moved into the area about a year ago. I had heard rumors that another Immortal lived in the area and I set out to meet him. It didn't take but a week or two. Then a few weeks back we crossed paths again. I was stood up for a date, and Aaron kept me company. We've had a few dates."

"So you are an Immortal like Hotch? They are super rare," Morgan said, his eyes not leaving Spencer.

"I'm as old as him."

The way that Spencer tipped his head back after he said it, told Aaron that it was important. He'd just admitted how old he was. That changed a great deal.

"I've been living in Las Vegas before I moved to DC." Before Spencer could say another word, his stomach growled, loudly. Aaron started to laugh, especially when the dragon ducked his head, blushing. He looked so cute, Aaron couldn't help but pull his face up, and into a kiss, it had little more heat in it than their one from earlier.

"Let's eat," Aaron said as he pulled back out of the kiss. Spencer was smiling at him, and it spread warmth throughout Aaron's entire body. This was just so easy.

The conversation flowed back and forth while all of them ate. Spencer only told a lie when there was no other option as far as Aaron could tell. None of the team asked him anything too personal, like his full name. The Immortal could tell that they wanted to but they held back and Aaron was happy for that. The team only stayed a few minutes after the dishes were cleaned up from the meal. It was still early in the afternoon, so everyone had the day. Aaron shut the door, and then he was alone with Spencer.

There were so many questions that Aaron wanted to ask. He started with the most pressing. "Exactly how close to as old as I am are you?"

Spencer sat down on the couch and sighed as he tucked his knees up to his chest. "All High Dragons have a soulmate. Ten thousand years ago, the High Dragons who were alive saw the expansion of the magical races and prepared for it. Seven unhatched eggs were set aside, and powerful magic was cast on them. We were bound to seven Immortals who were not born yet. As each one is born, we hatch. I hatched the second you were born. I never thought it would take this long to find you nor what would put me in your path. You were the only one who could have been able to take those chains off of me."

"Seven? How many have hatched?" Aaron watched as a look of worry passed over his face. Spencer was debating how to answer the question without lying.

"Europe's Judge, Serena. Lady Tria's wife. They are both exactly the same amount of time older than us. I won't give you the exact number because I've been told one never reveals a lady's age."

Aaron dropped into the chair behind himself, relaxing back into it in shock. Spencer though was looking at him like he wasn't done with the shocks.

"And the third dragon hatched the second that Henry LaMontagne was born." Spencer looked away from him then. Aaron let the words sink in his mind. The shock of Henry being an Immortal was still very fresh, and this added knowledge wasn't as shocking as it should have been. Still, it was another secret that needed to be kept.

"Serena and I are Judges. Will Henry...?"

"Yes. Judges are appointed due to power. Every single mate will hold the power to be a Judge. Tria will know where the egg was that hatched. She will have him in seclusion just like I was. When the dragon is ready, she'll seek me out to try and help her find his mate. Given what would be best, the dragon will come and live with us at that point."

"Us?" Aaron asked, shocked.

"That's a ways away. Years. A decade at the earliest. When Henry and the Dragon turn sixteen at the latest." Spencer was acting calm, but Aaron could tell he was worried.

"That's why Henry took so well to you last night."

"I feel like his bondmate does. He's young enough that he can feel the pull. If I had not been around it would never have become an issue. He knows I would never hurt him. That I will always protect him. It's instinct, just like I trusted Serena when she found me hiding in the woods when I was a year old. I knew she was safe and I went with her."

"How did you get captured by those black market men?" It was the one thing that he'd been unable to figure out. Aaron knew how powerful he was, he knew roughly how powerful that Spencer had to be, in either form.

Spencer looked at him, untucking his legs. He looked unsure. When his eyes kept flicking between him and the floor, Aaron got it. Reed spent his time wrapped around Aaron's neck when upset. The hardening of the eyes of the dragon told him he'd made a decision. Aaron set his hands on the arms of the couch and watched as Spencer stood up, moving towards him. He sat down in Aaron's lap, tucking his head into the Immortal's neck.

"Trusting someone that I shouldn't have. Someone that both Tria and I had known since he was a youngling. He had figured out exactly who I was but not her. Dragon magic is different. It lasts forever."

"He used those chains on you."

"And when he snapped it on me, I lashed out with claws and ripped his throat out." Spencer shuddered in his lap and Aaron wrapped an arm around his front, settling it on the dragon's hip.

"Does Lady Tria know you are here?" Aaron wanted to get word to her if she didn't. He'd find a way to make it so that no one else would know.

"Yes. She's content to leave me here for the time being. I can take care of myself, it's just taking time for my magic to fully heal after years of being bound. I haven't asked to be saved and have allowed myself to be seen on camera. She knows exactly where I am and could take me at any point if I wished. She doesn't know anything of the bond."

"Do you want to call her? My cell can't be traced except by Garcia." Aaron had long ago had all the phones for the team cloaked in Faerie magic so that only that Faerie could trace them.

"Really?" Spencer shifted to where he could look at Aaron's face. The Immortal answered by digging out his phone with his free hand. The dragon took it and immediately started to dial a number. When it began to ring, he settled down with his head on Aaron's shoulder. It wasn't hard to be comfortable with Spencer in his lap. The shape was different. The weight was different, but the feel of his magic was the same.

"Who is this?" Tria's voice echoed around the room, and Aaron looked down to see the phone was on its speaker setting.

"Spencer and Judge Aaron Hotchner."

Tria heaved a heavy sigh and then spoke. "Are you sure this line is secure?"

"It's Aaron's phone. A Faerie has her magic making it safe. It can't be traced." Spencer shifted his arm from kind of behind his back to between him and Aaron and used it to hold the phone, draping his other arm on Aaron's chest, letting his fingers trace at the Immortal's collar bone. Aaron moved his free hand up Spencer's back and buried it in his hair, playing with it. All tenseness in Spencer's body seemed to leave as he did it and the dragon settled down.

"It's Aaron's phone is it?" The tone of Tria's voice was unreadable to Aaron. "I've met the Immortal you are hiding behind. He's a good man. You chose well."

 _Do you want me to tell her?_ Spencer's voice echoed in his mind. Aaron nodded his answer, knowing that Spencer would at least feel it if not see it. He didn't want to shift to see where his eyes were looking.

"He's a fantastic mate."

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Aaron started to get worried when he finally heard the intake of breath. "Serena and I will visit in the next few months. It won't be odd to anyone watching me to look for you. I've crossed paths with Aaron on several occasions. I want to re-meet you, Aaron and I am sure that Serena will want to interrogate you. I visited California after you went missing, Spencer. I was one of the first magical beings on the crime scene. What you did to Ethan was stellar. It's not safe still. We don't know who paid him yet. You call me. I won't call you unless it's urgent."

"Be safe, Tria."

"You as well. Aaron, protect him."

"I will," Aaron said. The line clicked dead, and Aaron knew she had hung up. Spencer leaned forward slightly and placed the phone on the arm of the chair before he relaxed back. His thumb was tracing an unknown pattern on his neck, and it was all Aaron could focus on. Aaron forced his hand to keep moving in Spencer's hair.

"How long until we go back to work?"

"Four days. Strauss ordered it. Part of that is worry over you. She wants to make sure that after the Anthrax scare and now this that you are in top condition before going out into the field with me." Aaron shifted in the chair to try and find a comfortable position with Spencer in his lap. It surprised the dragon who huffed in surprise. Wet air puffed across his neck and his hand tightened in Spencer's hair in response, pulling some. A low growl escaped from the dragon's throat, but it wasn't a noise that Aaron had ever heard before. He turned his head to look at Spencer and was shocked at the wide eyes he saw. Instead of the soft brown orbs, he'd been used to seeing, all he saw was blackness. "Spencer?"

Spencer opened his mouth, letting out a pant and it was all the answer Aaron needed. He used his grip on the dragon's hair to push his face closer, crashing his lips over open ones. Spencer moaned, and his hand on Aaron's throat moved to the back of his neck. He used it to lever himself up, spreading his legs to either side of Aaron's own, never letting their lips part. The hand on Spencer's hip shifted to his ass and pulled him closer. The touch of Spencer's lips was electric, and when groin touched groin, Aaron actually felt a charge along his neck where Spencer's hand was.

Aaron didn't know what they were doing, but he didn't want it to stop. The tangle of their tongues had all of Aaron's blood rushing through his veins. He tightened his grip on hair again and held Spencer's head still as he fucked the dragon's mouth with his tongue. The growl sounded again, but this time Aaron could actually feel it, it echoed throughout his entire body, and he shuddered at the feel. Aaron pulled Spencer's groin in again and started to thrust up against him.

Lips pulled back, and Aaron moaned at the loss but saw that Spencer had pulled back to look at him. The dragon's eyes were black still, but there were sparks of blue like lightning. They were sexy as hell.

"What do you want, Aaron?" Spencer asked as he heaved in breath after breath. His one hand was still on Aaron's neck, and he wasn't sure where the other was. He didn't want to look away from Spencer's eyes to figure it out.

"You." Aaron felt a hand on his bare chest and looked down to see that Spencer had lifted up his shirt to get at skin. Aaron released his holds on Spencer and grabbed at the hem of the shirt and pulled up. Spencer groaned as he let go of Aaron's neck to allow the shirt to be pulled off. Aaron tossed it to the floor and then pulled his own off. Spencer pulled his face up and started kissing him again. He moaned as the electricity began to lick at his skin again every single place that the dragon touched him. It felt wonderful.

"Let's move to the bedroom." Spencer moved back off his lap, using his grip on his neck to pull him up as well. He followed the dragon through the living room and up into the hallway, using his lips as a guiding beacon. He felt his pants drop at the top of the steps and stepped over Spencer's not long after. The bedroom door was closed, and Spencer ran into it, pressing their bodies together with the sudden stop. He let his hand trail down and remembered that Spencer hadn't been wearing underwear at all, he didn't have any. He pressed his cloth covered groin against Spencer and laughed when the dragon moaned. He reached down to drop his underwear off before using both hands to lift at Spencer's ass. Bracing himself against the door, the dragon wrapped himself around Aaron, hanging on for dear life as the dark haired man opened the door.

Seconds later, Aaron was dropping him to the bed, looking down at Spencer. The dragon didn't have an ounce of shame, he just stretched a little and then started to trail a hand down his stomach, reaching for his cock. Aaron leaned over, grabbing the questing hand and then pulled it over his head as he laid himself over the dragon. As soon as he was settled, Spencer flipped them. He smirked at the Immortal as he slid down Aaron's chest. He kissed and licked the whole way down before he licked at the head of Aaron's cock.

"Spencer, don't tease," Aaron begged. The dragon laughed before he licked a stripe up his cock. His tongue was warm. A lot warmer than any other mouth he'd ever come across. Aaron shut his eyes to stop himself from coming when Spencer took him in mouth. The heat was almost too much. He reached out to grab at Spencer's hair and pull him up. The heat from his mouth and the surge of lust from the dragon were making him come undone. He knew the bond was pushing this but only in that it was magnifying the emotions between them. Aaron settled for kissing the dragon. Spencer allowed the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away to stare down at him, He panted out the smell of ozone. Aaron wasn't sure what he thought of it. He remembered the dream and the smell of ozone. It hadn't been a dream. Spencer had carried him to bed and tucked him in.

Aaron's entire body jerked when he felt a finger at his entrance. It had been a very long time since he's allowed someone that much intimacy with him but this was Spencer. He dropped his legs open, and the other man took it as the permission it was. Aaron felt the pressure and was shocked when he felt the warmth of lube on his finger. He knew that Spencer hadn't grabbed it from the bedside drawer. Then a flare of magic as the dragon nipped at his thigh.

"Fuck," Aaron whispered.

Spencer laughed. "That's the plan, Aaron. Haven't used conjured lube in a while?"

"I..." Aaron's breath hitched as the finger slid all the way inside him. He didn't know if he wanted to thrust down more on that finger or move away from it. The tingling that brushed against his insides was interesting, to say the least, he wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad interesting. "I forget about it."

"I don't." Spencer stretched up and took his mouth in a kiss as the finger was pulled out and two entered. The Immortal keened as the tingling magnified and the second that the fingers brushed over his prostate, he was coming. The fingers kept thrusting inside of him, staying away from his prostate but stretching him out to take in another as soon as he settled from the orgasm. "Do you like that? The charge that dances on your skin where I touch you?"

"Gods, yes." Aaron panted out as he started to thrust down on the three fingers inside of him. The charge was lower now and the tingling not nearly as bad as it had been. He didn't know if he was more used to it or Spencer was doing something to make it less.

"You'll get used to it. Electricity is the element I am closest to, and I can't control the charge that spreads out over my skin in human form. It's why I don't like being touched. I was able to keep a damper on it earlier, but I don't like to and can't long term. Tria's is fire. Her touch sears across skin. Serena loves it."

"It feels fantastic." Aaron pulled Spencer's face in and kissed him. He wanted Spencer inside of him, but he loved the feeling of his fingers inside of him as well. The dragon leaned away from him, pulling his fingers free and Aaron whined a little at the loss of fullness. The hand trailed up over his hip and caressed his cock. The sound of the drawer opening and closing told Aaron that the other man was getting a condom. To Aaron, condoms were still pretty new. He'd only ever used them with Haley. Magical women could control that with spells better than a condom and if Aaron wanted he'd place the spell himself.

Aaron forced his hands to move, grabbing the condom from his hands and threw it down onto the floor. He pulled the dragon in for another kiss before whispering, "I want to feel you."

"Aaron, are you sure?" Spencer looked at him, mildly shocked.

"There is no chance of us having a human STD. Magical STDs would be very evident. You can't..." Aaron stopped and looked him with a quirk on his lips. "You can't get me pregnant right?"

Spencer started laughing and shook his head. "No. I can't get you pregnant, and there is no chance of me getting pregnant, not like this. That would require a lot of spells and magic but it can be done, but I would be female."

"In case something happened, and a male was the last dragon?"

"Yes. It was done once too. In the pre-recorded history of dragons." Spencer shifted on the bed, lining up to Aaron's entrance. The Immortal wrapped his legs around Spencer's waist and helped pull him in as he filled the other man. The dragon's eyes closed in pleasure, and he let out a moan when Aaron pulled him all the way in. Forehead on forehead, Spencer stilled as Aaron adjusted to being filled.

When Aaron wiggled a little and kissed Spencer's lips, the dragon smiled and thrust. He hit Aaron's prostate on the first time, and the Immortal moaned at the sensation. The tingle from electricity wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be but it felt wonderful still. Every time he thrust into Aaron the surge from Spencer's hands where those hands touched his skin nearly made him lose control.

Long before he wanted, Aaron could feel his orgasm coming, and there was no stopping it, especially with Spencer hitting his prostate every single time. "Spencer, I'm..." Back arched Aaron came before he could even tell the dragon and his cock hadn't been touched, the only stimulation was when Spencer was leaned over to trap it between their bodies.

Spencer claimed his mouth in a kiss as he rode out Aaron's orgasm, thrusting but moving to where he wasn't hitting the Immortal's prostate anymore. A few more thrusts and then the dragon stilled and Aaron knew he was coming as well. Panting into his lover's mouth, Spencer just stayed still for a few long minutes before he slowly pulled out, careful not to hurt his lover and then dropped down onto the bed beside him. Aaron rolled onto his side, pulling him close and kissing him again. Spencer responded, but Aaron could tell he was tired. Neither was working on enough sleep after a stressful night.

"Let's take a nap." Aaron watched the small smile appear on Spencer's face as he pulled away from the kiss.

"After we clean up. I hate using magic to clean."

Ten minutes later the both of them were sliding under the sheets after washing up quickly in the bathroom. Spencer was on his side, and Aaron curled up around him, holding him close. This was nothing close to what he had ever thought his life would be like over the five thousand years he'd been alive, but he was pretty damned happy with it.

# The End


End file.
